


Ghost of Utopia

by Natsume_Rokunami



Series: dark & sorrow; drabbles [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atlantis, F/M, Ghosts, Utopia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Rokunami/pseuds/Natsume_Rokunami
Summary: Miyoshi menghilang sampai bulan bergelincir tiga puluh malam, Kaminaga menghitung hari demi hari.Miyoshi x Reader x KaminagaTerinspirasi dari IAMX x Ghost of Utopia





	Ghost of Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji, baik dari karakter, plot dan setting. Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Ghost of Utopia [fanfic] (c) Natsume Rokunami  
> Ghost of Utopia [song] (c) IAMX

Utara. Selatan. Barat. Timur. Seluruh penjuru meneriakkan satu nama, berkeliaran mengelilingi Utopia, meski bulan sudah melelehkan sinarnya dan bunyi serangga menyemarakkan malam. Utopia seperti tidak berpenghuni. Kaminaga, salah satu dari peneriak, bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ke mana mereka semua? Kalau satu pulau sempit seperti ini, berita salah satu penduduk yang meninggal seharusnya menyebar dengan cepat, seperti api yang merambati kayu, menghebohkan semuanya.

Apatisme mereka membuat Kaminaga geram, hanya tujuh orang di antara penduduk Utopia yang peduli dengan keberadaan pria bernama Miyoshi. Lalu ke mana yang lain? Mereka seperti penduduk semu yang keberadaannya bahkan entah nyata atau hanya tipu belaka. Di mana ketika orang lain membutuhkan, mereka menghilang. 

"MIYOSHI!" Pita suara Hatano seakan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, Kaminaga sendiri yang berada beberapa meter dari Hatano pun terperanjat mendengar suara Hatano di tengah sunyi. 

Menyeka dagu dari peluh, Kaminaga menggerutu, "Ke mana keparat itu?"

Miyoshi menghilang sampai bulan bergelincir tiga puluh malam, Kaminaga menghitung hari demi hari. Terakhir kali ia melihat Miyoshi adalah ketika pria itu memetik anggur untuk dipersembahkan kepada gadis miskin Utopia. Miyoshi menghadiahkan anggur kepada gadis begitu langka, karena terakhir kali ia memberikan anggur kepada wanita hanyalah kepada Ibunya, dan Ibunya sudah meninggal ketika ia menginjak kepala dua.

"Kaminaga, aku tidak mengerti si babi itu menghilang ke mana, yang lain sudah berpencar tapi hasilnya sama saja dengan kita," Hatano terengah, "apa kau berpikir sama denganku?"

"Berpikir apa?" Kaminaga membuang muka dari Hatano. Pikiran yang sama? Kaminaga sempat berpikir tadi bahwa Miyoshi sudah menyusul Ibunya.

"Berpikir kalau Miyoshi sudah membusuk di suatu tempat--yah, membusuk dan mati, semacam itu."

"Aku tidak berpikiran sama denganmu, jadi diamlah." Bohong.

"Tapi kemungkinan itu terjadi bisa saja, kan? Miyoshi menghilang selama itu. Di Utopia, hal tersebut tidaklah wajar."

"Sama saja dengan kemungkinan dia masih hidup dan sedang melakukan hal konyol dengan cerminnya itu bisa saja, kan? Kautahu Miyoshi sebodoh apa."

"Justru karena dia bodoh itulah aku berpikir kalau dia sudah mati!"

Ribut. Suara tong kayu di salah satu sudut jalan bergoyang sendiri, berbenturan, menggelinding ke tanah dan menciptakan bunyi menyerupai sirine tanda tsunami. Perdebatan mereka berdua terputus secara paksa, terdiam dan mengamati tong kayu di sana.

"Kenapa tong itu menggelinding sendiri?" Hatano menyipit curiga, "aku akan melihat ke sana."

Langkah kaki tanpa suara milik Hatano membuat Kaminaga mendengar dengan jelas degup riuh jantungnya. Ada firasat buruk menghampiri Kaminaga, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak bagus dari tong tersebut, mendorong Kaminaga untuk mencegah Hatano.

"Hatano, mundur! Jangan gegabah!"

"Kau bodoh, Kaminaga, kalau ingin selamat maka harus diperiksa sekarang juga."

"Selamat? Tapi, tunggu! Kita periksa bersama!"

Hembusan angin menerpa mereka, mengacaukan tatanan rambut. Kaminaga terkejut di keterpakuannya, sedari tadi angin tidak ada bertiup sama sekali, mengapa dengan anehnya angin kini bertiup sekeras itu?

Suara gemuruh meski tidak ada awan di langit menyadarkan Kaminaga. _Ini tidak bagus_ , pikir Kaminaga. Ia harus mencegah Hatano, sekarang.

 

.

.

.

_to be continued._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
